Display hooks, which are removably mountable on fixed support structure, are in widespread usage for displaying carded merchandise for sale. In many cases, such merchandise display hooks are combined with label-mounting means for presenting product information and pricing in association with the carded merchandise. A common form of such label-mounting means consists of a label support arm projecting above and generally parallel to a merchandise supporting arm, which label support arm holds a label-holding device, such as a pivoting label holder, at its forward extremity, advantageously in a position directly in front of the outer end of the merchandise display hook. The label-mounting means, in such cases, serves an additional function as a means for guarding the outer end of the display hook element against accidental contact.
One form of mounting means for such display hooks comprises a snap-on mounting clip adapted to be mounted on a suitable support structure, such as horizontal cross bars or on spaced-apart, parallel rods, such as in the ladder rack strip structure described in the applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 657,797, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention is directed to a merchandise display hook of the general type described above which is adapted to be formed from a unitary piece of injection molded plastic. To this end, the device of the invention includes an integral mounting clip adapted to be removably mounted on the support structure, such as the cross bar or rack strips previously referred to. The merchandise support arm and label support arm are parallel and extend outwardly from the mounting clip, and the label support arm can include a cross bar element, as discussed above, for pivotal support of a label holder. The mounting clip and support arms are formed as a unitary injection molding of plastic material. Pursuant to the invention, a stabilizing member spans between the merchandise support arm and the label support arm at a short distance spaced outwardly from the mounting clip to maintain the support arms in parallel relation, and to aid in mounting and removal.